


Come Here Often?

by veronicasanders



Series: Undone [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: Courtney and Bianca play a game, where they roleplay their first meeting in various scenarios.
Relationships: Courtney Act | Shane Jenek/Bianca Del Rio
Series: Undone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up hastily to help me deal with the stress of this week. It's not necessary to have read the original story, this is really just porn. 
> 
> Fun Fact: Courtney Hamilton is apparently the alias Ms. Act uses for her “girl” profiles on dating apps. So of course, as usual, whatever bae wants, bae gets…

The game begins by accident, something they play while waiting for their table in a restaurant, pretending they’ve never met before, flirting as if it’s the first time. A fun and amusing way to pass the time, nothing too deep, just something silly they begin to do once in awhile.

Tonight, they’re at a club, and Bianca’s been trying to get the bartender’s attention, tapping her credit card impatiently on the lacquered surface of the bar while Courtney uses the restroom. 

She’s so irritated that she doesn’t notice Courtney approaching, sliding an arm around her waist from behind and growling, “Come here often?” into her ear, making her shiver. 

She turns in Courtney’s arms, breathlessly replying, “No...it’s my first time. I just moved here.” 

“Well, uh...if you ever want someone to show you around,” Courtney says, eyes hooded, arms tightening around Bianca’s waist. “I’d be happy to...provide that service.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bianca’s heart is pounding, drinks forgotten altogether.

A minute later, Courtney’s got Bianca pressed against the cement wall on the patio, lips exploring every inch of her neck. Hunger and adrenaline combine, fueling frantic kisses and clumsy groping as if it really is their first time. When Courtney tests the waters by sliding her palm up Bianca’s inner thigh, expecting to be slapped away, she’s instead welcomed, Bianca’s fingers digging into her shoulders as she grinds down against the heel of her hand. 

She licks into Bianca’s mouth, swallowing up her whimpers like a drug, pushing her panties aside to feel how slick and wet she is, a finger sliding easily inside her. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Bianca whines, breath hot and ragged against Courtney’s face, muscles tightening, thighs clamping shut to trap her hand there. 

“You like that, baby? Getting fucked out here where everyone can see?” Courtney whispers into her ear. She’s growing wetter and wetter as Courtney works her hard and fast, just the way she likes it, thumb rubbing against her clit. “You’re my kind of girl.” 

It hardly takes any time at all before Bianca is moaning into Courtney’s mouth, tongues tangled together, hips still jerking forward with every aftershock. When Courtney withdraws her fingers, slowly, and rests a hand on Bianca’s hip, she’s only barely caught her breath. 

“Fuck, that was so good,” she pants, and Courtney gives her a slow, lazy grin. 

“Think you might want to do it again sometime?” 

“Anytime,” Bianca sighs, wrapping her arms tighter around Courtney’s neck. 

“So maybe you want to tell me your name now…” 

Bianca giggles, replying coyly, “Maybe I will…” 

***

After that night, all bets are off. It becomes a contest, trying to catch each other off guard. Replaying their first meeting over and over. Things really begin to get colorful when season 4 of Silver Screens starts. Since Farrah is a legal adult now, Courtney isn’t working full time on the show anymore, but she still does occasional extra work. When she comes to the set that first day, entering the wardrobe trailer just as Bianca is finishing her morning rush of fittings, a mischievous gleam in her eye, Bianca can tell that she’s in the mood to play.

“Hi, is this the right place for wardrobe?” she asks airily. 

Face melting into a smirk, Bianca nods. She picks up her clipboard, pretending to consult the list. “And your name is…?” 

“Courtney.” 

“I have three Courtneys on my list, do you have a last name?” Bianca says, one eyebrow perfectly arched, and Courtney giggles delightedly, breaking for just a second, before recovering, clearing her throat. 

“Hamilton. Courtney Hamilton.” 

“Oh, there you are…” Bianca pauses, then looks up to meet her eyes again. “I’m gonna need to take your measurements. Can you, uh, please disrobe?”

“Sure…” Courtney begins to unbutton her top, watching closely as Bianca collects her measuring tape, tucks a pencil behind her ear. “You haven’t told me _your_ name.” 

“Bianca.” 

Courtney tosses her shirt onto a nearby chair and begins to shimmy out of her shorts. 

“Bianca…” she repeats, turning the sounds over in her mouth as if hearing it for the first time. “That’s pretty…very fitting.” 

“Thanks.” Bianca gazes appreciatively up and down her petite body, lithe and toned as a dancer. She’s in a pair of pale pink boy-cut panties, no bra, her delicate nipples already stiff. Bianca wraps the measuring tape around her chest, even goes through the motions of writing the number down on her chart. She ignores the tiny, choked little whimper as her fingers brush against Courtney’s soft skin. 

She continues to take Courtney’s measurements, slowly, letting her hands linger inappropriately wherever possible. By the time she sinks to her knees to do the inseam, Courtesy is practically vibrating out of her skin, and she’s addicted to the rush it’s giving her. 

Without asking her to, Courtney immediately widens her stance so that Bianca can run her tape up the inside of her leg. She’s breathing heavily, and Bianca can see the wetness soaking through her panties. She inhales deeply, can practically taste her already, wrapping the tape around her quivering thigh before dropping the pretext altogether and pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I mean, we barely know each other,” Bianca stammers hoarsely, fluttering her lashes up at Courtney. 

“It’s okay,” Courtney chokes out with a breathy whimper, fingers tangling into Bianca’s hair. “I liked it.” 

She uses the fistful of hair to guide Bianca’s mouth higher and higher. 

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Bianca pants, even as her tongue trails up Courtney’s thigh, hands tugging at those soaked panties.

“Oh, I know,” Courtney breathes. “We only just met-” 

“No, I mean we really shouldn’t do this here. Someone could walk in…” She sits back on her heels, looking up at Courtney’s flushed cheeks and blown-out eyes, her heaving chest. “Go into the changing room…” 

Courtney pulls Bianca to her feet and stumbles backward into the tiny changing room, the thin curtain their only privacy. Bianca’s fingers dig into her hips, lips seeking out her neck for a series of biting kisses, the kind that leave a mark for everyone to see. 

She moves downward, lips trailing along her collarbone and then sucking on her nipples until she’s squirming and whimpering, begging for more. 

The way Courtney moans into her touch, pulling apart her carefully styled hair, the way she trembles with desire...all of it makes Bianca want her even more. She hadn’t arrived this morning expecting anything like it, but suddenly the taste of Courtney’s wet pussy is the only thing she can think about, the craving for her almost painful. She sinks to her knees, dragging Courtney’s underwear down over her hips as she goes. She’s glistening wet, practically dripping, and Bianca can feel her heart picking up. 

“Fuck, you’re a mess…” Bianca groans, unable to help herself any longer, her own belly flipping in excitement as she breathes her in, then presses a wet kiss to the apex of her thighs. 

A sound comes from her mouth, a moan that sounds similar to, “Oh, god!”

“So glad we met today,” Bianca says, looking up at her as fingers dance teasingly up her thighs. 

“Please,” Courtney gasps, grasping her hair tighter, flinging a leg over Bianca’s shoulder. 

“And already so familiar,” Bianca laughs, before dipping her head to swirl a tongue over her, keeping her on her toes with soft licks around and around her clit in between sucking greedily on her, listening to her desperate moans as she becomes completely unraveled. 

Afterwards, Bianca stands up slowly, looking into her green eyes shimmering with tears before cupping her face and placing a soft, gentle kiss against her lips. Courtney clings to her waist, burying her face into Bianca’s hair (which is now an absolute mess) and sighing. 

“Come on. Let’s go find you a costume,” Bianca murmurs, patting her on the ass.

***

Courtney had always enjoyed yoga, but it was during Bianca’s pregnancy, putting together routines that would relax her and allow her to exercise safely and gently, that she began to think of it as a possible career. It was physical, fulfilling, and creative work, which she loved, and soon she was looking into learning more about getting certified. By the time Ruby starts preschool, she’s teaching classes full time and loving the freedom it gives her to set her own hours.

Bianca doesn’t get a chance to attend classes very often, since they usually conflict with her either her own work schedule or the precious time she has to spend with Ruby, but occasionally things align in a way that allows her to join. 

She loves seeing Courtney in her element: passionate, calm, totally in control. Not to mention the thrill she gets every time Courtney touches her in that self-assured way, lightly adjusting her pose, checking her alignment, even just giving her little winks when she passes by her mat. 

After class, she sits in the ending half-lotus pose while she waits for the rest of the attendees to file out. Once the room is empty, she catches Courtney’s eye, beckoning her over with a little tilt of her head. 

“I have a confession to make,” she says hoarsely. 

“Oh?” 

“Well, I’ve...seen you around the gym. And today, I took this class just so that I could be close to you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Bianca says softly, lowering her eyes. “I was hoping you’d give me some more adjustments.” 

“You know…” Courtney crawls closer. “I’ve seen you around too. And I purposely didn’t give you too many adjustments, because I thought it would be inappropriate to touch you while I was having such dirty thoughts about you.” 

“What kind of thoughts?” A bead of sweat trickles down Bianca’s chest, and Courtney fights a strong impulse to lick it. 

“Mm...about how those gorgeous thighs would feel pressed up against my ears…” Courtney murmurs, moving closer to trace down her cheek with a thumb. “Or what it would take to absolutely ruin this perfect makeup.” 

She drags her thumb over Bianca’s lower lip, smearing her red lipstick. She’s so close now that Bianca can feel warm breath on her face. 

“Do it,” she urges. “Ruin it.” 

Courtney closes the distance between them for a searing, passionate kiss. The kind that sucks all the oxygen out of Bianca’s lungs, leaves her lightheaded and aching with need. She’s still reeling when Courtney nips gently at her pulse point, asking, “Do you have a car?” 

“Uh huh.” 

They scramble to their feet and head quickly to the parking lot. Once Bianca gets a few more gulps of oxygen, enough to think coherently, she turns to Courtney with a teasing, dimpled grin.

“Do you _not_ have a car?” 

Courtney’s decided, in recent years, to start using her bike to get around the Westside like a fucking European. On the one hand, Bianca admires her commitment to reducing her fossil fuel use, but on the other, she’s just so smug about it. 

“I rode my bike here,” Courtney tells her. “Trying to lower my carbon footprint.” 

“Wow, that’s impressive.” 

“Thanks. My last girlfriend used to make fun of it all the time,” Courtney says, and Bianca can’t help the cackle that escapes her as she opens the back door of her car. 

“She sounds like a cunt. I hope you dumped her.” 

Courtney smiles at her, eyes glittering happily. “She’s not so bad.” 

Bianca climbs into the backseat, still laughing, realizing that Ruby’s car seat is going to be tough to maneuver around. She leaves the door open to give them a little more room. 

“You have kids?” Courtney asks. 

“Yeah, a daughter. Does that freak you out?” 

“Well…” Courtney’s fingers begin tracing loopy circles up her thighs. “I’m not really looking for anything serious.” 

“I see. How about you eat my pussy, and then we’ll decide if it’s worth worrying about all that?” Bianca suggests. 

“Fair enough…” Courtney slides Bianca’s shorts and underpants down in one go, tossing them to the floor of the car. 

“Lucky I took your class today,” Bianca murmurs against her lips, wrapping her legs around Courtney’s waist as she goes in for another dizzying kiss. “Because I feel very flexible.” 

Courtney sucks on Bianca’s bottom lip, teasing it with her teeth, relishing the way Bianca’s nails rake down her spine, the way her head falls back against the car seat, exposing her neck. 

“Your skin is so beautiful…” Courtney says. She lets her lips trail over Bianca’s neck and then follows up with her tongue just as Bianca’s hips begin to roll, grinding against her. She pulls down her tank top to reveal her full breasts, bouncing with every gasping breath. “Tell me what you want.” 

“Touch me everywhere,” Bianca moans, and Courtney can feel the heat of her pussy through her leggings. She flexes her thigh, and the thrusts of Bianca’s hips intensify. 

Courtney’s hands slide up from her waist to caress her tits, murmuring praise against her neck, licking her nipples, tasting her all over as hands clutch at her ass. 

She tries to scoot down, but there isn’t room, even with her legs on the pavement. 

“Shit!” 

“What if I move over and-” 

“No, there just isn’t room to-” 

“Maybe I can put the seat in the front?” 

“Or maybe you could just sit on my face?” Courtney suggests. “If you’re into that sort of thing…” 

“Well,” Bianca says, twirling her hair coyly, “I don’t know, I’m not very experienced…” 

“Hmm, something tells me that you’ll get the hang of it very quickly.” 

Bianca giggles, moving over to let Courtney lie down and then kneeling above her, heart racing with excitement. 

“Like this?” 

“Perfect.” Courtney puts her hands under Bianca’s ass, supporting her, inhaling deeply. “God, you’re just...perfect.”

Bianca bites her lip, holding onto the side of the car seat for balance as she began to roll her hips, slowly, letting Courtney guide the pace, eyes fluttering shut. The game is fun, but it’s even better once Courtney gets going, proving how very well she knows Bianca, exactly what she likes, exactly what will push her to the edge--and keep her there for what feels like an eternity. 

“Baby...baby please…” The game is forgotten as Bianca trembles against Courtney’s tongue. She forgets where they are, who she’s pretending to be. All she knows is her partner, her best friend, the woman she’s been hopelessly in love with for years, holding her up like she always does, sucking on her so softly she thinks she might burst. 

Courtney hums, sending her hurtling over the cliff, hips out of control, moans shamelessly loud. She begins to fall backward, but Courtney’s got her, lowering her slowly, sitting up and cradling Bianca in her lap. 

“Shit.” Bianca can barely breathe, all she can do is let her arms wind limply around Courtney’s shoulders, head lolling to the side. Through half-closed eyes, she can see Courtney’s satisfied face, cum glistening across her lips, chin, even her cheeks. Bianca chuckles softly, lifting her hand to half-heartedly wipe her face clean. 

“Thanks for coming today…” 

“Mmmm…” Bianca sighs. “Thank _you_...what time do you think you’ll be home?” 

Courtney raises one eyebrow. “Home? I told you I wasn’t looking for anything serious, right?” 

Bianca laughs. “Well, in that case, I have _way_ too much vegan chili in the crockpot. Better toss it.” 

“No, don’t do that. I guess I can join you for dinner. So we don’t waste food. Maybe around 6:30?” 

“Great. Should I give you my address?” 

“Sounds good.” Courtney wraps her arms tighter around Bianca’s waist, pulling her impossibly close. 

“I love you so much,” Bianca can’t help whispering. 

“I love you too, B.” 


End file.
